Meteor and Ultima
by PsychDragoonX-Archives
Summary: Love... what is love? What are these emotions we feel when we are in love? Two men find love... in the most obscure way possible. SHONEN AI: Sephiroth X Kuja [My attempt to keep them both in character!] Chapter II posted.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I know, I know. I'm usually against Sephiroth X Kuja, but that's only because Kuja is horribly OOC most of the time. This is my first attempt of a oneshot to do it properly. Although, if I like it enough, I may write a series upon said pairing. I was challenged by Raserei Hojo to do a series. I hope this turns out decently…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Meteor and Ultima**

**Author: PsychDragoonX**

**Chapter I: The Omega and The Alpha**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Darkness…

Darkness surrounded his vision. "Where am I?" a soft melodious voice purred through the echoing darkness.

Not hearing an answer to his call after a while, he started to articulate to himself a plan. It would seem as if he could walk in the pitch black as if a regular floor, yet again, it felt so fragile. So fragile, that if his boot heels touched it, it would break under the pressure.

"I am not amused," he spoke once again. The darkness was slightly unnerving, but Kuja wasn't afraid. Much. Yet. After standing for a few minutes to see if he would get a response, he decided to head in a random direction.

-/-/-/-/-/Sephiroth's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

I was lost, but with the experiences I've had on the battlefield, I would find my way out of here. Of course, I showed no signs of fear.

…But even if I were to show them, no one would see them.

My black leather boots tapped silently in rhythm with my walking against the near-porcelain invisible floor. Alright, to think this out logically… Where am I? In a field of darkness with no light. Where am I going? In a random direction where there is still no light. Great. The Great Sephiroth is lost.

I was walking in the same direction for hours when I was contemplating stabbing the ground with Masa- OW! Who would slam into me!

It was… a woman. She was on the ground with her face twitching. Her attire was rather… exotic. Purple clothed armor covering her bust, with a gold… something underneath it. Trailing down her bare stomach, she had a thong and a half-skirt. Lovely. A prostitute.

"Who are you?"

-/-/-/-/-/Kuja's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

While I was walking, thinking about my life, someone crashed into me.

Before I raised myself off from the ground, I took note of the man's features. Silver hair, just like mine sans feathers. Green eyes... obviously from some sort of radiation, because unless if hazel was neon, it was some sort of scientific experiment. How could I tell? Years of being stuck in a lab. His attire… He was clad in black, blending in with the pitch darkness. The only skin that was exposed was his chest with… suspender straps? Oh dear, he lacks in fashion. But he also had an intimidating sword strapped on his back.

I asked, "Who are you?" as I got up.

"You do not know me? I am the Great General Sephiroth," he responded.

"Egotistical and delusional, aren't you?"

"Excuse me? You dare talk to your superior that way? Slut?"

What. Did. He. Just. Call. Me? "I don't know how you got into the army with your lack of eyesight perception. I'm a man, you idiot."

"Whatever. I do not care. I'm leaving," he countered ever so cleverly.

Fine then. "Fine, I don't care for morons who think they're all that."

"Then you must not care for yourself."

"I'm sorry, I'm Kuja. The Angel of Death."

"Well, Mr. Kuja, I'm leaving. Goodbye."

_Aren't we all sunshine and roses today?_ I thought.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Aaah, the lovebirds and their first little tiff. XD But trust me, this will eventually turn out to be a good (at least I hope so) fic. See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Thank you all for reviewing so quickly! Well, sorry about the wait, so here is the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I own Final Fantasy and it's characters. No, just kidding. Sigh.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Meteor And Ultima**

**Author: PsychDragoonX**

**Chapter II: Who The Fuck Are You?**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-/-/-/Kuja's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

Who does he think he is? So arrogant and insolent… The only person that matters is me. He's just some delusional crazed maniac several materia short of a Masamune. In fact, isn't that what he was carrying? I've heard that there are many weapons named Masamune, all of them blades. How generic. Magic is more effective than swords and edged weapons.

…And I still managed to get killed by one. Fuck you, Zidane.

I continued walking around in the darkness for, I don't know, five more hours until I saw a figure in the distance. Good, I wanted to let my frustrations out on someone. Preferably by thunder magic so that I can see them twitch uncontrollably.

Oh. Wait. It's Sephiroth. Again.

He looked a bit preoccupied. Perfect. "Sir! General! Sir!" I mock saluted while I smirked. Ah, it's a great feeling to insult someone by their own terms…

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at me after taking some precaution of stepping closer. "Who the fuck are you, stalking me?" he replied coolly. Because, you know, that's how all leather whores think they are.

"Me? Stalking? NEVER. Especially not to some 2-gil leather whore that constantly carries a phallic symbol," I began. "Or more rather… a dildo." I love me.

-/-/-/-/-/Sephiroth's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

What! Does! He! Think! He! Is!

"You do not talk to me that way, you pathetic thong-wearer."

"Oh! How I am ever so stabbed in the heart with your sharp wit!" He's obviously a drama whore. Some type of whore. I wasn't that far off.

But coming back to the situation on hand… if I remember correctly, they taught us in military school to always ask the local people of the area you are around in. Well, that wouldn't help in several objective cases of now: One, that was common sense. Two, the area is a pitch black darkness that you can walk on. Three, due to reason two, there probably were no locals. Fantastic.

What was the second solution? Oh yeah. Find a way out ASAP and report back to Shinra.

One problem. I'm fucking _dead_.

-/-/-/-/-/Kuja's Point of View/-/-/-/-/-

Hmm… He seems lost in thought. Well, time for very dead maniacal villain to exit stage right…

"Wait," he called out. "We should find a way out of here."

"Oh, this is probably our punishment for sinning, or something…"

"What? How do you know of my actions!"

"Your black leather screams 'SCARY SCARY!1111' That's how generic cold oh-so-evil villains look like, sound like, and act like."

That pissed him off.

"And besides, I'm more than intelligent enough to stay away from whores like you. So bye!" And I left with those words leaving him in further confusion and anger.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sorry if this is so short! My downfall of writing is the overeagerness of me wanting to put things out within last minute… But please, tell me how this is!


End file.
